


Carry On, Spider-Man

by Ghost0



Series: The Spider War [8]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Venom (Movie 2018)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:00:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28417257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghost0/pseuds/Ghost0
Summary: The finale of the Spider War is finally here!
Series: The Spider War [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2069466
Kudos: 1





	Carry On, Spider-Man

EARTH 002008

With a blast of yellow electric light, the appendage reaching out to Miles was blocked. The older Peter’s grin disappeared from his face when he recognized what blocked his attack. Black claw like hands grabbed the appendage, digging into the metal. The blocker was large and black, with wide white voids for eyes and sharp teeth filling a wide devilish smile. But one thing changed from meeting the black suit Peter and showing up now on this Earth. Due to the different symbiotes connecting with each other and sharing memories, it left an imprint on Eddie’s symbiote. The white veins shifted and focused on the torso, forming what resembled a foggy white picture of a spider. 

The Peter in the black suit jumped onto the appendage that was being blocked. Shooting out a web to grab onto the criminal’s body, he used his symbiote’s strength to pull forward and ram his feet into his enemy’s chest. It caused the appendage pinning down Mary-Jane to let go, the two holding College Parker and Gwen to let go. The older Peter almost fell onto the ground, the only thing stopping him was the fact someone was holding onto one of his appendages tightly and tried to pull him closer. He tried to pull back and free it from its grip. “You – you brought THAT here?!”

“WE are called Venom!” His claws dug deeper into the metal and gave one violent pull, ripping one of the appendages out of the pack. It was thrown to the side, sparking and withering for a few seconds. 

The older Peter glared at the large symbiote. He then turned his attention to the Peter in the black suit. “You are a bigger danger that I imagined! All it does is bring pain!” Two more appendages shot out, one at Venom and one at black suit Peter, both of them dodging the attack. “It ruined my life and it will ruin yours!” He shot his electric gun at the others, all of them dodging and trying to find a way to strike back at their opponent.   
Mary-Jane used her goggles to try and examine the appendages. When she found what she was looking for, she called out to her team. “Miles and Cindy! Both of you reach for the head of the appendage closest to you and punch it until it can be pulled off! Gwen and College, same thing for you on the other one!” The four of them attacked at the head of the appendages, just before they split apart into mechanical claws. With all of their combined super strength, the metal started to cave in and grow weak. Miles and Gwen pulled hard and were able to rip the claws off the appendages. Sparks flew outward, all of them getting back.

Venom grabbed onto the last remaining appendage, biting into it and causing it to wither and spasm out of control. The older Parker’s face turned red in pure anger, trying to force it to slide against the symbiote and push him away. But black suit Peter came at him from behind and rammed his shoulder into his back. It forced him to go over the edge and started to fall. Acting quickly, he shot out a web and pulled himself away and towards a building. He used his free hand to get rid of the useless pack and let it fall towards the ground. Cindy and College Parker swung away and tried to catch the pack while also moving people out of the way. The rest of them followed the older Parker, with Venom also learning how to manipulate itself into creating his own webs.

Despite being the biggest, Venom was the first to catch up to the criminal. Just as he was about to press the button on his belt, Venom’s claw swiped at him and damaged the dimensional travelling tool. Forced to land, he looked down and tried to see if it could still be used. But he didn’t let himself be distracted and just dodged the kicks and punches from black suit Peter and Gwen. He turned around and started to run away again, but he received an invisible punch from out of thin air and fell to the ground. Miles uncloaked and stood over the older Peter. Shooting out a web, he dragged himself across the rooftop until he was far enough away to stand back up. But his effort to get away ultimately failed as he felt the clawed hand of Venom and lift him up. The symbiote smiled wide, opening his mouth and letting his tongue wash over his face. 

“Don’t!” Black suit Peter yelled out. Venom kept licking for a few seconds longer, but he listened and tossed him aside. The criminal rolled across the rooftop until he was on his back. Mary-Jane used her mechanical legs to pin his arms down while Peter looked down at him, his symbiote pulling back to let his face be free. 

The pinned criminal scowled up at the younger version of himself. “So you had to find a monster to take me down? Not very heroic of you.”

“He’s more of a hero than you are.” The young Parker commented. “I came across him attacking people that were transporting women who had been captured and held against their will. You have been killing people for things that haven’t even happened and aren’t their fault.”

“Spider-Man killed my aunt! He killed MJ!” He yelled up at him. “How long until your aunt gets killed by one of your enemies? How much longer until all your friends and loved ones pay for your choices?”

The older Peter was confused when he saw the younger one suddenly laugh a bit. He crossed his arms and looked right at the criminal pinned below. He motioned with his head towards Venom. “The man there, Eddie, he got the symbiote on his Earth. Does he kill? Yea, not exactly OK with that personally. But he goes after the bad guys. His heart is in the right place. I don’t know what happened between you and your Earth’s symbiote, I can only speak for me. I haven’t felt the need to kill or do anything I normally wouldn’t. This has helped me become better, helped me get a little closer to realizing who I am. Maybe that was all yours was doing to you.”

The older Peter was fuming. “You…dare tell me this is my fault?”

“Well, I don’t know what exactly happened. But do you think May wanted you to become this?” He didn’t respond, but didn’t change the way he glared up at him. “It sucked what happened to you, whatever it was. But I’m working hard here to make sure people like May stay safe. I won’t let myself become something I hate.”

“You can’t stop it. I’m you!” He shouted back. “You don’t have a choice!”

“I did have a choice when it came to my identity. After I cleared my name, I thought about going to Strange and asking if he could wipe my identity from everyone’s memory.” He remained silent for a moment, thinking back. “I didn’t want anyone knowing about this. First Ned, then Aunt May, then MJ, then everyone. It wasn’t what I planned. I didn’t want this to happen. But I have to live with it and move forward the best way I can, learn and do better. It’s like what I remember Uncle Ben once said.” The older Peter seemed to have retreated back into his head a bit at the mention of the name. Probably reliving whatever memories he had with his uncle. The black suit Peter shook his head. “I’m sorry that you lost so much. But this is my world and I decide how it goes. Thanks for the warning, but we aren’t the same.” He stepped backwards, letting the others web him up.

******

Mary-Jane came back down the stairs, meeting black suit Peter when she fully descended. “So Strange has transferred him to another dimension that will serve as his prison.” She bit her lip and thought for a second. “If I’m being completely honest, I was prepared to kill him. But I understand why that wasn’t the best option. But that doesn’t mean I haven’t ruled out killing you for just leaving us like that.”

He scratched the back of his head. “I just thought…if I found something that he found familiar but showed him how it was different, it would prove my point.”  
“Still a dick move. Warn us before doing something like that. Where is this Venom anyway? We don’t have a symbiote on our Earth and I was curious about his origin. Maybe it could be the same.”

“I helped send him back.” He wanted the dimensional travelling belt back to Mary-Jane.

She shook her head “Keep it. Who knows? You could need it.” They turned back around to look over the rest of the group. She pointed to Miles and Cindy before moving over. “All right, I’ll send you back to your Earths. Miles, you said you wanted to go back to just after College Parker grabbed you?”

He nodded. Looking over to everyone, he held up a peace sign. “See all of you later, hopefully not because we have to fight someone again.” They waved and watched him head back home. 

Mary-Jane came back very shortly and looked over to Cindy. “All right, based on what you told me about your home, we should arrive on top of your old apartment building exactly sixty seconds after you were grabbed. It should allow you to reach your parents before Hydra has a chance to get at them if they were serious about their threats. After that, you unfortunately have to figure that out yourself. May I suggest your own outfit, or at least something that doesn’t show you were their captive?”

Cindy nodded in agreement. Then she reached out and hugged both Mary-Jane and black suit Peter. “Thank you for all of this! Not for almost getting killed, but you know!” She smiled big and pulled away, still holding Mary-Jane’s hand tightly as they teleported away.

The Peter in the red and blue turned to face Gwen. “So, I guess this is where you do the whole sparky thing?”

“Well you have to come to make it happen.” Gwen pointed out.

“True, true.” Peter nodded. 

Some silence for a few seconds. But then Gwen held his face and leaned him downwards in order to kiss him. Both of her hands slowly left his, going under his arms and grabbing his shoulders from behind. He was taken off guard at first, but then he returned the soft passion. She lifted one of her legs up and pressed her thigh against him as his hands reached out and grabbed her waist. Both getting the goodbye they wished they could have gotten years ago. Tears rolled down both their cheeks, their lips finally pulling away and their foreheads lightly pressed against each other. He pulled one hand back and pressed the button, teleporting away from this Earth. Only one Peter Parker on this Earth, who knew the decision he had to make for himself.

******

“How many signatures does this need?” Peter sat at the table as he looked over the thick packet. “I thought this was just a one signature required thing.”

“Look at it like this. You get to make sure you remember your cursive. You missed one right here…” May pointed to a blank spot on the final page. “And…you have now officially signed the Accords.” She took the packet from him. “I will drop this off with Foggy and Matt tomorrow.” She sighed and sat down on a chair close to him. “I know this isn’t ideal. But you still get to go to college. And hopefully they don’t ever call you up to help out with anything. OK, that’s a lie because they probably will. But I know you can manage it.”  
Peter nodded, looking back up and giving a small smile. “I’ll try. But it kind of sucks being this responsible.”

“That’s why so many people try to get out of having them.” She patted him on the shoulder as she got up and went into the kitchen. “Are you staying for dinner?”

“I told MJ I would go see her. But I’ll be back soon.” He got up and went into his room. He found some nice clothes before letting the symbiote cover him up. He opened the window and started swinging through the air. A lot will come for him in the future. College essays, potentially going on government missions, and doing regular patrols. But right now all he wanted to do is go to MJ and have one more night where he didn’t have to worry about the future and just enjoyed the moment.


End file.
